The Shadow Of Nighthawk Part Two
by walkalosa
Summary: A boy a siren and a butler continue in this new issue of The Shadow of Nighthawk.


Later Wolfgang walked in dragging a body missing an arm in the other hand wolfgang was carrying the other arm he laid down the body in front of me "Watch this." whispered Wolfgang. "Boy I have and huge goddamn problem with how you know who we are, how did you know of our business here and why were you so stupid to announce it you got your arm ripped off boy now you best state your business." Wolfgang said. The man laughed "You have no idea who you are messing with." Wolfgang angrily responded, "Do you you want to lose the other arm?" I could see that the man's skin started moving and changing and he sprouted wings and grew claws and he grew three feet. He grabbed Wolfgang by the neck and threw him through the roof. I saw that my sword was in the room so I grabbed it and unsheathed it. I swung at the demon and dug deep into his wing the demon screamed a ghastly scream and I sliced its wing off and it jumped through the roof at the same time Wolfgang fell back down through the roof, he looked grumpy. "Why the long face?"I asked "I shouldn't have had let that happen." He responded. "Don't take it too hard on yourself he took you by surprise." "Yes I know but I should have been more prepared." Wolfgang said. "We need to go see Marcus." Added Wolfgang. "Wait you know who Marcus is I thought he was in the fire realm?" I asked. "Yes he was but now he has taken up a shop here in Raga Dale." Said Wolfgang. We walked out of the now ruined back store room and into the tavern who were pretty curious about what had happened to the man missing his arm he was in fact still at large. Wolfgang and I walked out of the tavern Wolfgang had his collar popped and his hat on so no one would see his face. Wolfgang pushed open the door and we both stepped out from the establishment we walked through crowds of people. I followed Wolfgang closely making sure not to lose him in the massive crowds of people. We were now getting to a bad side of town more and more people were begging and stealing suddenly someone swept up behind me and put me in a choke hold. I grabbed his arm and threw him over my shoulder and pinned him on the ground, "Who are you." I demanded. I ripped down their hood and it was a girl. I was shocked when she punched me in the face and kipped up she started to run away but I chased her down and tackled her, "Who are you damn it?" I held her down and asked her again, "Who are you?" She struggled as she opened her mouth, she had no tongue so she couldn't speak. I let her get up, "Why did you attack me." I asked but she just ran off, I didn't bother chasing after her. "Hey she stole my sword!" "Don't worry you where due to get a new one anyway also we are here." Wolfgang said. We approached a large oaken door that had a sign above it that said Marcus's smithery. Leave your attitude at the door. I opened the door

The door was a large oaken door big and hearty just like Marcus. Once I had opened the door I called out to marcus "Hello Marcus?" I heard Marcus call from the back of the shop "Ahh hello my friend I was just working on your sword," said Marcus. "A sword you say what kind of sword?" I asked inquisitively "Only the mightiest of swords. Its name is Dragonfang and it can only be wielded by you." Marcus said. "Ooo sounds fancy." I said. "It is quite fancy its pretty big though." Marcus said. Marcus took me back to the back to the shop and show me the enormous sword. I picked it up and it was heavy, my hands actually started bleeding. Extremely heavy "I can't wield this!" I exclaimed "Give it a second." I waited a few seconds and the weight vanished and it felt like nothing in my hands I twisted my wrists and the sword turned with the motion. "This sword is a foot and a half across and seven feet with the two foot handle and five foot blade." Marcus explained "Shit this is nice." and of course it comes with a sheath. I fastened the sheath onto my back and sheathed my sword. the sheath was a skeleton frame of leather and metal and held the sword very tightly and locked when the sword is fully sheathed and unlocks when you pull hard enough on the sword

"Yes and you Wolfgang upon special request I have made something special for you, it's out back." We walked out yet another large oak door and there was a giant metal contraption "Yes my Tiger I shall call you Panzer." said Wolfgang trying to contain himself as his voice shook with excitement. " I hate to break it to you but that is not a tiger." I told Wolfgang. "But you see, yes it is dear Connor, this is a thing called a tank and it shall lead us into battle." Wolfgang told me. "What is a tank?" I asked. Wolfgang pulled out Lanch-Devero "See this put tracks and armour on this and you have a tank." Wolfgang explained "Oh I see." I said. "It will be waiting for you here till the day you need it." Marcus said. "Thank you marcus." Wolfgang said. We walked back into marcus's shop "Well we best be off we a have a meeting with the duke of Raga Dale." Wolfgang said as he turned to walk away I quickly turned to catch up with him. " Goodbye my friends."

We walked though more of the bad part of the city but no one dared approach me with my new sword on my back. I confidently strode by Wolfgang us two badasses on our way to conquer the world Wolfgang's trench coat flapped in the wind as he walked faster we fast approached the castle. Where the duke lives and he was known to be a huge ass I had heard that he would pick girls up off the street and promise them a better life and then force them into sex then force them back out onto the street. We were nearly there just a block or two to go but then a huge bolt of lightning struck the ground about 500 hundred feet in front of us the sound was as loud a Lanch-Devero. my ears rang with the aftermath of the strike there was someone where the lightning struck

It was Starr, she fell to her knees I ran up to her and Wolfgang was right behind me. "What happened Starr?" I asked. " Oh its nothing I just need to be here for your meeting with the duke." She told me. "Did you need to make such an entrance?" I asked. "Yes I did I was in hurry." Star said. "Why did you need to be here this isn't a big deal I don't think." I said. "I am going to say this flat out." She got closer and whispered in my ear "I need you to kill the duke." "What!" I exclaimed "Shhh." She covered my mouth "No one can know." She told me. "But why?" I asked. "You will understand later." She told me. We left her there and she vanished we kept a very brisk pace "What did she want?" Wolfgang asked. "Nothing." I said. "Alright." Wolfgang said. We were now at the front gate of the castle there were four guards at the front gate. We walked up to them. "How can I help you?" One of the guards asked. "We have a meeting with the duke." I said. "Yes we have been expecting you." The guard said. we hurried inside. once inside we were lead up and down stairs and finally. We came to a room with a giant door. It looked very important we knocked once we did guards surrounded us I put my hand on the handle of my sword but as I did the door opened.

The duke was sitting on a throne. He had girls surrounding him, they were barely dressed. We walked forward and we kneeled before because it was respectful "Please arise." He hiccupped. He was very drunk he got up slowly and stumbled over to us. This man reeked of meat and he was very fat and short and he had a beard and almost no hair atop his head. "Would you like to partake in the girls or a drink?" He asked. "No thank you I am not that type." I told him. "Please I insist." He said. He poured me some brandy and handed it to me I was grateful that he was not making me defile one of these innocent girls who were barely a day over 16. I sipped the drink it burned my throat he handed a drink to Wolfgang who drank it with much manliness than I did he finished his and I soon after finished mine. "Good now for the girls." He proclaimed he dragged a girl out from the side of the throne. She struggled "Please mister don't make me do this." She pleaded " I need to see no more." Wolfgang said to the duke. "Very well." He clapped his hands. And the girl returned to his side. "Now then about this war that has been raging its way to nearly your front door what will you do about it." I asked the duke.

"I have full confidence in the Order of Helios to protect Raga Dale. Speaking of which when will they be here I will hold a feast for our heros of war." The duke praised us. " We are it Wolfgang and I are all you get and the next army will be here within a fortnight." I told the duke. "Well if fending off an army takes only two men then so be it." The duke said. "We will be defending no one." I said. "I beg your pardon." The duke said shocked. The guards closed in around us "Call of your guards they are of no use of to you from this point on Raga Dale is under our control."I said. " Connor what are you doing?" Wolfgang asked "Just go with it Wolfgang." I told Wolfgang. The guards closed in I unleashed my sword on them before Wolfgang could pull out hienrick. I cut them all down "Out of guards and out of options aren't you duke?" I asked. The duke pulled a small sword out of his robe "I was a knight before I was a duke so stand back." Said the duke with a shaky voice. I raised my sword above my head "I will give you this chance to block." I said confidently. Then I whiped my sword downwards and my sword suddenly got very heavy

The duke raised his sword to block. I cut his sword in half along with his body blood sprayed everywhere and my sword dug deep into the floor and the dukes corpse fell to the floor. I pulled my sword out of the floor I turned and walked away and Wolfgang hurried behind me "What was that about?" Wolfgang asked "Star told me to kill the duke." I told the Wolfgang. "Oh, ok whatever you say. That does seem pretty weird that you she would have you do that." "Yeah I know but I had to do it, he was using people plus now we have control of the castle." I told Wolfgang. "Alright Wolfgang you walk or ride back to the royal castle and get the rest of the forces and I will stay here with Starr. There should be a horse waiting for you in the stable." I told Wolfgang. "I have no need for such beasts." Wolfgang told me.


End file.
